Flexlock
http://www.cercorp.com/ http://www.cif.org/noms/2003/01_-_Mortarless_Masonry_Wall_System.pdf MORTARLESS MASONRY WALL SYSTEM 2003 Nova Award Nomination 1 Flexlock ® Mortarless Masonry Wall System The FlexLock Wall System is a complete load beari ng structure designed as a mortarless alternative to standard concrete block construction. The system's multi-patented technology produces significant com- petitive advantages through the use of an interloc king design, precision beari ng surfaces, and post ten- sioned tendons. Useful for residential, commercial and industrial app lication, the FlexLocV system consists of two inte- grated sub-systems, masonry and hardware. In terms of its application, FlexLocV can be used for load bearing structures such as: big box stores, strip malls, manu facturing facilities, safe rooms, as well as commercial and residential buildings. A wide range of non-load bearing applications exist for both fenc- ing and massive highway sound walls as well. The competitive advantages are: Mortarless. Except for the first course, the FlexLocV system requires no mortar between the joints or grouting of the horizontal cores. • Reduced Construction Time. The FlexLock Wall System can be assembled at least three times faster than conventional block construction. • Work Force/Market Sensitive. According to the Wo rld Center for Concrete Technology, the average age of a master mason in the U.S. is 52 years an d estimates indicate a shortage of over 50,000 masons. Because FlexLocV uses one master mason (the rest being laborers), it can accommodate this shortage by being uniquely configured to the current labor pool. • Completely Reusable. The unique interlocking surfaces allow for total disassembly rendering all of the components useful for other construction projects. • All Season Construction. Since the FlexLocV Wall System does not use mortar, it can be assembled in any temperature zone. • Lower Overall Construction Costs. A recent independent study indicated that overall masonry cost de- creased 38% using the FlexLocV Wall System. • Super Strong Wall. Variable dynamic resistance is the ability of a structure to "give" slightly under external pressure, radially distribute the force across the whole surface, and then lock-up as a solid in- terconnected mass. This patented characteristic is exclusive to the FlexLocV Wall System. This fea- ture is expected to make the FlexLocV system applicable to seismic regions. • Strong Patent Portfolio. Currently, Cercorp has two published utility pa tents and a third utility patent pending. These cover the functionalit y of the system and subsequent improvements. Two design pat- ents are about to publish covering the block designs. Cercorp has filed a broad utility patent under the PCT for all of the industrialized nations. For brandi ng purposes, "FlexLock" is a registered trademark and "Cercorp" is now pending as a trademark. Over the years, the available pool of masons and master masons has d eclined considerably. Some estimate a shortage of near 50,000 masons in the United States. FlexLocV offers an innova tive concrete unit that can replace conventional gray block wall systems, conf orming itself to the current labor pool. The system does not eliminate the need for masons, but rather al lows the mason to be more productive. As a result, apprentices, working with the mason, may erect a structure four times faster than conventional wall sys- tems, becoming more cost effective in building the structure and allowing the mason to outbid his compe- tition and be more profitable. The FlexLock Wall System will be used to create resi dential foundations, highway sound walls, residential fe ncing, tornado safe rooms, big box stores, and other facilities. Contact: Dominic Cerrato • Cercorp Initiatives • 201 Luray Dr. • Wintersville, OH 43963 740-346-0960 • Fax 740-346-0961 • www.cercorp.com MORTARLESS MASONRY WALL SYSTEM 2003 Nova Award Nomination 1 Flexlock ® Mortarless Masonry Wall System Category:Housing Category:Construction materials